In the Dark
by VampireShinobie
Summary: What do you mean Likho is not in the Character Selection! Pfff. This Drabble take place in Dreamfall Chapters, since I never played 'The Longuest Journey'. Kian/Likho (Likhan?), yaoi, gay smut. Spoilers Alert. If Geek Remix sees this, please read. This fanfic is for you girls! UPDATE: Now have a Part 2 (Rated K).
1. Chapter 1

_I got inspiration at like, 2-3am about Dreamfall Chapters (DFC). Nobody writes about the ship Kian/Likho, so I will. Since Book Four is not out, I'm pretty sure what I wrote is far from what is going to happen. Anyway. Enjoy! Warnings : Yaoi (two men together), Rated M (two men banging each other), Spoilers about the Books. Last thing, my natal language is Canadian French, so if there's any grammatical errors, sorry in advance._

 **In the Dark**

Kian's hands grabbed tighter at the edges of the desk. He was covered in sweat, his clothes sticking to his skin. Even with the promise of possible death over his head, he couldn't help but wonder how he ended up like this.

Hiding from the guards had not been easy. Especially with proofs in hands that Vamon and Sahya were abusing their powers in many ways. Bypassing Azadi' Laws, murdering harmless magicals, the list continued on. While looking for Hami's tent, him and Likho had been spotted by a passing soldier. Thinking all the soldiers were away drinking and laughing by the fire camp, the two rebels were careless. After lots of running and some close-calls, they ended up in a storage tent, far from where they were suppose to go.

The space was dark, Kian hardly seeing in front of him. Though he didn't need to, since his eyes weren't focused. The Azadi's breath had gotten ragged soon after he was nearly shoved on the study, rough hands grabbing his hips.

The hard and warm length inside him was going in and out, with a fast pace that Kian could barely handle. His moans were quickly shut off, not wanting to alert the patrol that was searching for the intruders.

He would surely be sore, with the meaningless preparations he had received. Behind him, the blue man hurried his movements, his member pulsing inside the Apostle.

Just as Kian neared his end, he asked himself if Likho was still going to kill him after the war. Otherwise, he didn't think he would let go of the Dolmari this easily.

 _This Drabble is dedied to Geek Remix, on YouTube. You girls is the reason why this exist. Continue your great work and fangirling, love you both. :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_I guess that's the suite (my inspiration is so random sometimes(just sayin'). Not rated M this time, more like K+. It's just fluffy and cuteness. Bip is awesome, what can I say? I don't own Dreamfall Chapters, nor the characters. Sorry for all grammatical errors. Also, Book Four is not out, so nothing I wrote here is actually canon. Enjoy!_

 **At Dawn**

The way back to Marcuria was strangely calm. They successfuly escaped Ge'ne and none of the soldiers on board saw them.

Kian and Likho had a talk with General Hami and Mother Utana. Seeing them again had been... Odd, to say the least. Not because Utana hugged him out of the blue, but Likho silently watching the three Azadi talk set a heavy rock in his stomach. With the Dolmari remaining by the door and Hami and Utana looking at him as if he had some kind of disease, it wasn't easy to speak to them about Vamon and Sahya. Yet, they listened.

Going to Ge'ne's re-education camps was easier than what Kian assumed. Well, not that easy.

They found Bip in a jail cell, fortunately unarmed. It didn't last. In other words... The boy had seen more than he should have. He was still a child. And yet, he overheard guards talking about two Dolmari that died not long ago, due to tiredness. Bip's parents.

In the Moonship's wedge, Bip stayed quiet for a long time after that, curled up on himself. Kian sat beside him, his presence comforting. He knew words were useless in those situations.

Likho sat across them, his back leaning onto the wall. He met Kian's eyes and turned his head away. It was clear to Kian that the blue one still had a hard time believing what happened in the storage tent. The Apostle himself was surprised. He told Likho about his 'preferences', but he hadn't expected _that_.

'Hey, Azadi...' Whispered Bip. He lifted his head, tiredness written all over his face.

'Yes?'

'I know what happened to my parents. It means that I'm an orphan now... Right?'

'...Yes, Bip.' Kian felt guilt, remembering how young he was when he became an orphan. He didn't hide the truth from Bip the first time they met, but he still wished he would have.

'If...' Bip started, unsure of himself. He took a deep breath, and blurted out 'If I asked you to adopt me, would you?'.

'Hum... Of course. I mean, as long as being adopted by an Azadi doesn't bother you.'

Bip seemed taken aback. His eyes became filled with unshed tears and he hid face against his knees. Kian ruffled his hair and saw Likho nod his head in the corner of his eye. Maybe not everything was lost.

 _Thanks for reading! Feel free to give me constructive comments, it always help :)_


End file.
